


【盾冬&角色拉郎】pwp汇总

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, NP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 可独立成章观看/每章文前均有预警/注意避雷不包含之前更的pwp文章 这里为一个新汇总目前chapter1np/23小妈/45黑盾双卧底
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 70





	1. 伪5p/abo

*本文冬兵是熊冬*  
*有孕期play微涉及注意避雷*  
*本文很簧很涩很无下限不喜欢千万勿点*

（主）熊冬 x Steve x 罗杰斯  
（副）白狼 x 史蒂夫

罗杰斯——蛇盾  
史蒂夫——狮盾  
Steve——洞察盾（队2）  
＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

“夹这么紧还装委屈，骚货。”

罗杰斯狠狠的在冬兵的肉壁深处顶撞了一下，白软的臀肉被他过分揉捏可怜的泛着红。

“罗杰斯，别这么欺负他。”

身后迎来力气不小的一拳，罗杰斯转身戏谑的看着沉着脸警告他的史蒂夫，“你先把身下的美人操舒服了再来管我，我说是吧，白狼？”

“罗杰斯……对他……嗯啊……对他温柔点……啊……”白狼费力的抬手拍拍罗杰斯的背，后穴被不满的爱人用力撞击着，他微长的卷发早被发热泌出来汗液打湿，没什么精神的贴在前额上。

昨天是冬兵经历的第一次发情期，他的身体在九头蛇的实验下变得及其不稳定，以至于昨天发情所突然爆发的猛烈信息素引得木屋里其他三个人一起提前进入了发情期。

白狼只能暗呼一口气还好Steve不在，不然三个四倍发情强度的alpha他真的不知道该如何招架。

“宝贝儿，舒服的话你得出声，明白吗。”罗杰斯半威胁的咬着冬兵的耳朵，不得不承认身下的人眼圈越红他心情越好，那张隐忍快感的鼓鼓脸颊让他埋在湿润穴道里的阴茎更加发胀，“操，放松，还是说你想让我快点射满你的生殖腔？”

冬兵瞪大的绿眼睛里写满惊恐，他紧咬下唇无助的摇摇头。他从到了瓦坎达后一直处于昏睡状态，昨天稍稍清醒后身体异样的感觉让他赶紧叫醒一直守在他身边的“Steve”——昏睡了一周的冬兵当然不知道Steve被神盾局的紧急任务叫走了——直到他看见那人睁开眼后暗红的双眸。

“刚醒就发情？那我只能暂时帮Steve履行一下义务了。”

冬兵的抗拒完全抵抗不住生理上对alpha信息素的顺从，他几乎是感知到alpha浓烈的黑麦威士忌味道信息素后立刻就彻底进入了发情期。

这和他的alpha信息素味道太相似了——只是比Steve的味道更辛辣罢了。几乎是一瞬间他的后穴就泛滥出大股粘腻的体液，甜腻的蜂蜜味道中和着黑麦威士忌的味道，不再那么呛人的酒味现在倒真的像是Steve在他身边。

“小猫，再走神我就要和史蒂夫一起操你了。”不断被狠狠碾磨的敏感点疯狂输送着汹涌的快感，冬兵胸口两捧软软的乳头被男人玩弄青紫的不像样子，两颗红肿破皮的乳头颤巍巍的立着，上面还挂着罗杰斯恶劣的抹上去的精液。

“罗杰斯，别再吓唬他了，等Steve回来有你好受的。”史蒂夫把白狼小心翼翼的摆在自己身上，骑乘的体位好让白狼能不这么辛苦——毕竟他已经怀了史蒂夫的孩子三个月了——他们的第二个孩子。

白狼在瓦坎达住了有段时日了，长期身着长袍让他一身软肉被养的白白粉粉，史蒂夫的胡子不小心轻轻刮过都会惹起泛红。他坐在爱人的腰胯上扶着坚挺的肉棒慢慢顶进自己已经湿润得准备好被进入的后穴，发情期高热的肉穴早就适应了这个。

白狼抱住肚子慢慢的摇动腰臀，后穴熟练吞吃着涨的青筋爆开的巨大肉棒。史蒂夫总是喜欢在做爱时接吻，他的双唇早就被蹂躏的红肿不堪。

两方淫靡的臀肉拍打声和抽插溢出的水声此起彼伏的交叠着，不太大的木屋里的情欲粘稠的快被实物化。

门被吱呀的推开，灌进来的清冷空气稍稍冲淡了浓郁的快要爆炸的混合信息素味。

“老天，这是怎么了？”

“呃啊……Ste……Steve！”冬兵几乎是第一时间就感知到是他的alpha回来了，他从被压住的阴影里小小的探着头，水雾笼罩的眼睛委屈巴巴的瞪着，控诉着罗杰斯都对他干了什么。

Steve几乎被推门后冲出来的信息素味道刺激的打了个激灵，定神后眼前的场景更让他目瞪口呆。

白狼和史蒂夫怎么……算了，他们两个这样太常见了。

But what the hall？！为什么自己才走了一周罗杰斯这个混蛋就搞上了自己的蜂蜜小熊？

“混蛋，你对他做了什么！”看清冬兵身上青青紫紫的掐痕Steve更是怒不可遏，挥出的一拳被罗杰斯接了下来，更过分的是他居然还没停止在冬兵后穴里的猛烈抽插。

“小屁孩，他发情了，你觉得能等到你回来吗，更何况我都没进入生殖腔，”罗杰斯挑挑眉拽了拽Steve的白星制服，“别这么小气，不然我们一起，他这次的发情期一个人可远远不够。”

“Steve……Steve……我好……嗯啊……我好想你……”

冬兵被操的有些涣散的目光费力的盯着他，这让Steve彻底结束了犹豫的情绪。他一把摘下面罩露出被压的乱蓬蓬的金发，一边吻着冬兵红肿的双唇一边单手解着制服拉链。

后穴恶劣的加速撞击让冬兵不自觉的小声惊呼，不得不结束和Steve难分难舍的吻。

“小猫，换个姿势。”罗杰斯拍拍他的屁股把他整个人颠了个个儿，后入的深度让他紧闭的生殖腔被危险的顶操，泛着一股股的酸痛感刺激着他夹紧了后穴。

冬兵握住面前的肉棒，用力吞吐着Steve暴胀的阴茎，太大的尺寸弄的他腮帮发酸，咽喉被顶撞的异物感也让他流出生理性的泪水，涎液和精液混着从嘴唇与阴茎的交合处顺着下巴流下来，滴得床褥一片淫靡的浸湿。释放出第一次的年轻男人立刻把阴茎从爱人嘴里拔出，不顾腥膻味吻了上去，天知道Steve究竟多想他。尽管远远还没有到进入发情期的日期，但在这种情况下，Steve也不可自抑的被迫提前进入发情期，较罗杰斯更淡的波本威士忌味道的信息素与黑麦威士忌的味道交叠冲撞，让冬兵觉得像是喝多昏醉上了头，他整个人迷迷糊糊的虚着眼，身体无力的随着操干晃动，整个人像是一具被玩坏的洋娃娃。

tbc


	2. 小妈/ABO［1］

可独立成章观看  
无三观的背德文学/注意避雷  
史蒂夫/罗杰斯x巴基

————————————————————————

哪里都好，就是裙摆的开叉有些过高了。

巴基不安的在落地镜前转动着左右打量自己。他从没穿过这种，不自在的想要往下拽拽裙摆遮住那片不该露出的白腻肌肤。

长摆的红棕色绒布面料礼服本应当很得体——但除非今晚要参加的是他刚刚过世丈夫的悼念会。

“小妈，好了吗。”

金属的门把被吱呀转开，沉重的皮鞋踏地声在离他约两米的地方停住——是他名义上的长子史蒂夫。

“史蒂夫少爷，我这样……”

他不自觉的偏偏头躲避来人毫不避讳的侵略目光，手上不安的捻着腰胯间炸褶的布料，“我这样穿……是不是不太好？”

“说了别叫我少爷。”那只宽厚的手略带惩罚的拍了拍被礼服裹的紧挺的臀肉，毫不犹豫的揉捏动作让巴基有些发晕。

赶的不巧的发情期让他今早足足打了一满管抑制剂才能勉强自如的站在这，但alpha似乎是故意一样散发出的浓烈信息素让他腺体一跳一跳的发疼，腹间的酸软也让他大感不妙。

“抱…抱歉，史蒂夫，但或许我该换一件黑色的，你说呢？”他有些生硬的推脱了长子扶着他的双臂，稍稍拉远的距离让他被信息素刺激的异样感觉有些好转。  
——————————————————  
从他的亡夫缠绵病榻开始，一直独立于门户之外的长子史蒂夫和次子罗杰斯终于回来了。

巴基只在婚礼当天见过他们一次，不过次子那双紧紧盯着他，像吐着信子毒蛇一般的暗红双眸让他吓得悄悄躲到丈夫的背后。

他与亡夫是在校园相识，俗套的师生忘年恋，他们快速的坠入爱河并迫不及待的走进了婚姻生活。只不过好景不长，他们连蜜月期都没有过完，新婚的烛台甚至还摆在卧室的梳妆柜上。

长子甚至比他还要再大几岁，却好像很守礼数似的总把小妈这个称呼挂在嘴边，虽然巴基每每听闻总要低头面红耳赤，但他也不好反驳便随史蒂夫喊了。

直到那天他没有预兆的发情期提前。

过于陌生猛烈的快感让他甚至没半刻时间去找到一只抑制剂——毕竟已婚的omega床头当然不可能有这种东西。

几乎是一瞬间甜腻的omega信息素便爆发胀满了整间空旷的卧室。股间流出的润滑液体没能帮他半分降温高热的躯体，反而让他的后穴涌起一波一波的空虚感。

这次发情期凶猛且异样，他的大脑已经快被情欲搅乱，眼前一片朦胧的视野让他觉得几乎快要死在这——他悲哀的想自己可能是第一个死于发情期的omega。

「小妈？你还好吗？」

冲进来的黑麦威士忌味道和他甜腻的蜂蜜味交织在一起。他不记得自己是怎么攀上长子的臂膀，不知羞耻的用已经濡湿的下体蹭动着长子包裹着正装的腰胯。

混乱的一夜过后巴基曾试图说服自己这只是一场意外。

直到他拿到那张怀孕报告。  
——————————————————  
“没什么不好的，小妈这样穿，很美，而且我得让他们知道，你是我的。”

史蒂夫的靠近让压迫的信息素再次覆盖了他的全身，后颈的腺体一跳一跳的发疼。

说来奇怪，尽管他已经怀孕，可史蒂夫至今没有标记他。虽然已经结婚，但巴基对床笫之事的确是了解的不太多。

或许没有标记并不影响成结，他想。

但此刻他有些懊恼今早的抑制剂该打两管的，alpha浓烈的信息素已经让他后穴难堪的泛出湿润了。史蒂夫似乎看破了他的处境，挑挑眉一把把他抱了起来。

裙摆过高的开叉此刻倒是方便他像荡妇一样把两条滑腻纤长的双腿缠在男人腰上。两人沉重的呼吸在安静的房间里交叠起伏，情欲粘稠的快实体化。

为了美观，像这种紧身的晚礼服他一般都会穿丁字裤，这倒让alpha没有丝毫阻拦的用两根手指插进了他滑腻泛滥的肉穴。手指挤进去的水声清清楚楚传到巴基的耳边让他有一丝清醒。

“史蒂夫、别、别这样……我们一会得、得下去参加……”他费力的从快窒息的吻中溢出几个支离破碎的字，泛着水雾的绿眼睛带着些许乞求望着alpha。

“有罗杰斯，”alpha反而加快了后穴抽插的手指，惹得怀中的人埋在他的颈窝克制着呻吟，“还是说小妈想夹着一屁股精液参加父亲的葬礼？”

alpha的这番话让他彻底绷断最后一根理智的弦，抑制剂彻底在猛烈进攻的信息素下失效，他整个人发软的几乎快在男人身上挂不住了。紧身的礼服裙成了阻碍，高热的躯体急需在赤裸下被爱抚，史蒂夫把他摔在柔软的婚床上，直接从裙摆的开叉处撕裂了这件礼服，破败的绒布被他随意的撇在地上，可怜的堆在皮鞋旁边。

发情期中的omega皮肤在生理因素影响下比平时更软嫩细腻，史蒂夫痴迷的摩挲那人白腻却紧实的腰肢，滑腻的手感让他爱不释手。

“小妈，要我操进去吗。”

紧贴耳边传来的声音在巴基被情欲搅乱的大脑里空灵蛊惑的要命。

“操我……操我……求你了……”

空虚的后穴咆哮着需要被马上填满，他发着软的手主动搭上男人的脖颈，献出香软的双唇。就在几周前还是他的婚床上，omega像个荡妇一样双腿缠着男人的腰急切的要求着进入。

alpha的器具没有一点阻碍的进入湿热的产道，肉壁上层叠的软肉吮吸着他的阴茎，推着alpha操进最深的地方。腰胯撞击omega白软臀肉闷闷的声音混着肉棒抽出又操进带来的淫靡水声充满整个卧室。

“哥，你打算骗小妈到什么时候？”

罗杰斯不知道什么时候进来的。楼下的仪式早就结束了，史蒂夫甚至不知道他在后面看了多久。

“骗什么？”alpha头也没回，身下却加快了抽插的速度。巴基已经被过度的快感搅的头脑发晕，他只是隐约听到有交谈声，具体的话语却像风拂过耳边一样让他抓不住。他甚至都没力气睁睁眼，光迎合强壮alpha猛烈的性爱就让他无力招架了。

“啧，你也开始自欺欺人吗，小妈根本没怀孕，”罗杰斯面上毫不掩饰的一副嘲弄，他绕过那堆团在地上碍事的衣服走到床前，坐下摩挲omega沉浸爱欲而泛着红晕的面庞，“小妈，真的傻得可爱，哪有omega怀了孕还会发情，他难道不知道你没标记他吗？”

“无所谓，今天他会怀孕，”隐隐涨大的器具死死地顶撞着紧闭的生殖腔，慢慢渗出的湿热液体告诉史蒂夫他的omega即将为他打开那神圣的一处，“今天我会成结，然后标记他。”

“哥别忘了，小妈可不是你一个人的，”他扯着解下衬衫上的领带，把西裤的拉链拉开释放出坚硬的阴茎，“啧，只是没想到不屑于这些的史蒂夫·格兰特居然也会搞发情剂那一套下三滥。”

已经渗出前列腺液的龟头色情的在omega半张的红肿嘴唇上揉弄，几乎是下意识的吞吃嘴边的肉棒，omega高热发紧的口腔让罗杰斯差点第一秒就交代了。“操，小妈真的太骚了，”他像是有点生气一样狠狠又往那人嘴里顶了顶，咽喉处陡然的夹紧让alpha发出舒服的叹息，“这么熟练你究竟舔过多少alpha的鸡巴。” 

口腔的异物感让巴基渐渐找回一点清醒，他堪堪的睁开眼睛，头顶另一张熟悉的面孔让他惊恐的瞪大双眼。

“小妈，不可以偏心，”罗杰斯把阴茎从巴基的嘴里拔出，趴在omega身边含糊啃舔着他红肿的双唇，“你给哥哥生，也得给我生一个。”


	3. 小妈/ABO［2］

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小妈/abo设定/3p  
> 注意避雷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可独立成章观看

罗杰斯的器具和下流荤话一起贯入他体内。

omega侧过头去躲着耳边的湿热气流，他攥着男人手腕的指尖都发白，皱着眉紧闭双眼像个被侵犯的处子，但生殖腔却放荡的对陌生alpha毫不犹豫的门户大开，暴胀的阴茎危险的在生殖腔入口顶操着，一股股的酸软从后穴泛滥到他的全身。

但令omega绝望的是：他的愧疚不是对亡夫，而是对他的长子——史蒂夫。生殖腔没有一点抗拒顺从的对罗杰斯打开让他感到悲哀，明明已经经历过史蒂夫的成结…还怀孕了……可他的身体怎么会……？

但发情期的汹涌欲望让他的脑子乱作一团，生理逼迫他只想紧紧搂住alpha的臂膀索取更多的操动。胸前软肉被史蒂夫揉捏的两颗粉红乳头颤巍巍硬挺着，在男人的指间被拨楞着发痒。

可能是未被标记的缘故，两个alpha信息素的交织冲击不仅没让他难受恶心反而加剧了发情期生理需求的程度。

微长的卷发有几缕被汗液濡湿粘在白腻的脖颈，他半个身子倚在史蒂夫的怀里，头舒服的靠在alpha有力的臂弯，相较熟悉的黑麦威士忌味道包裹着他带来一点安慰，无力的两条纤长双腿在史蒂夫的帮忙下才能张开迎接次子的操干，这样的姿势让罗杰斯暴胀的阴茎操进产道的画面一刻不停歇的在他眼前放映。

不同于史蒂夫，罗杰斯的阴茎形状有些上翘，弯翘的龟头处勾动折磨着肉壁上的敏感点，巴基觉得自己几乎快被高热融化，额头沁出的汗液被身后环抱着他的alpha温柔揩去，前端的肉棒被一只宽厚的手掌撸动着，终于被抚慰的快感让omega不自觉绞紧后穴的收缩。

“啧，小妈好舒服，可我累了。”

次子恶劣调笑的声音咬着他的耳朵渡过来，突然停下的抽动让习惯了被操干的肉穴涌上一股巨大的空虚感。巴基几乎是立刻睁开那双已经被汗水、泪水打湿睫毛的眼睛，从堪堪睁开的一条缝里流露着对alpha的乞求。

“小妈乖，想舒服吗，得自己动。”

alpha冷不丁的狠挺一下却又立刻停下，那双带着笑的暗红眸子让他又想起婚礼上初见的那次。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫帮……帮我……”

后穴急切的空虚让omega鼓着嘴不满的回头在抱着他的alpha身上乱摸一气。

意料之外的举动气的罗杰斯一把掐住omega像是婴儿肥还未消掉的鼓鼓脸颊，突然的疼痛让巴基的眼眶里霎时泛上一层水雾，连着染红的眼周委屈的瞪着罗杰斯。

“松手，你掐疼他了！”史蒂夫急得一巴掌拍在弟弟的手背上，舔吻着omega的后颈安慰。

“你欺负人……欺负我……我好……我好难受……”

发情期中的omega似乎性情都有些变化，突然带着委屈的谴责倒是前所未有噎的罗杰斯说话都有些结巴。

“我、我没……”

像是有些愧疚似的，罗杰斯又重新开始缓缓在高热的穴道中抽插，他握住omega一只手贴在自己脸上，“因为小妈太偏心了，只记得我哥。”

“可是我好、我好难受……他是、史蒂夫是、  
是我的alpha……”

罗杰斯直接无视史蒂夫那副炫耀的表情，他更卖力的操动着，每一次顶撞都牢牢卡在生殖腔的入口，有胀大趋势的阴茎刮蹭着腔口的软肉刺激的巴基小腿肚都抑制不住的痉挛。

“那从今天开始我也是你的alpha，”膨大的阴茎整根拔出又整根贯入，把层褶的产道操开烫平，生殖腔口的那箍肉紧紧吸吮着肉棒的龟头，“啊哈，看来小妈的这里似乎也很认同。”

omega早就没什么力气赞同或是反驳，他的两条腿彻底无力的挂在背后环抱他那人的手臂上，依靠外力才能分开着承受alpha的撞击。

这画面他清醒的时候怕是绝对不敢回想——  
被长子牢牢的固着双腿接受次子的操干。

史蒂夫在他后颈腺体处的轻轻啃咬让omega已经被操到烂熟的后穴涌出一股一股粘腻液体，争先恐后从交合处挤出来把罗杰斯堪堪挂在大腿上的黑色西裤濡湿成深黑色。alpha感受到穴道内的变化轻笑一声，彻底操进了初经人事的生殖腔，胀大成结的阴茎把狭小的腔室撑得满满当当，酸疼的痛感从小腹直接窜上头顶，他几乎下意识扭头咬上史蒂夫的手臂，缓解生殖腔快要被胀破的恐怖感觉。

巴基不记得成结的时间究竟持续了多久，他只能低头从失神的瞳孔看到自己慢慢微微隆起的小腹。消结的阴茎从湿热的肉穴拔出时甚至还带出噗的一声回响在安静的卧室，他紧闭双眼靠在史蒂夫的怀里平复呼吸，长时间的操干让他双腿不用再被掰开也牢牢地维持着大开的姿势。

“看来小妈要先给我生了。”罗杰斯起身从史蒂夫的怀中搂过还未清醒的omega，挑衅似的对alpha挑挑眉。

“是吗？”alpha交换位置后将自己青筋爆出的肉棒塞进还张着小口的后穴，不应期的刺激让罗杰斯怀中的omega打了个激灵，“罗杰斯，这可说不准。”


	4. [盾冬]coercive/pwp

胁迫行为pwp/普通人AU/双卧底  
CIA卧底冬/海德拉长官盾  
James Barnes x Grant Rogers  
赛马尔·森拉布为James·Barnes卧底假名

盾很黑很黑没有道理的黑/私设如山一切剧情为了开车

zw描写/强迫xing行为/有xia💊情节/指jian枪jian预警  
很黄很雷没有三观/注意避雷！

关于武器枪械之类的描写是本人瞎几把写很不严谨  
___________________________________________

他从对面男人脸上那副墨镜的反光里看到自己额头上刺眼的红点——那是西蒙诺夫步枪的激光瞄准器射出的东西——意味着他所在的这间单人关押室门口十几米或者几十米外，有至少一口黑漆漆的枪洞阴冷的咬着他的命门。当然比不上军用的激光指示仪，能让他毫不知情的死在单人牢房里，但这给了他一个无声的警告——最好老实点，如果不想尝尝全自动狙击步枪的滋味。巴基缓慢的举起手越过头顶，他一动不动紧盯着门外男人墨镜遮盖以外的面部表情。

“报告长官，001068赛马尔·森拉布。”

一周前他伪装成犯人来到海德拉的私人监狱进行卧底任务，今天是他收网的日子，依照计划趁着海德拉监狱看守换班的间隙会有情报局的线人接应他出去——但很明显不是他妈的眼前这个人——fine，也许CIA给他安排的线人会是穿着海德拉指挥部最高衔制服的这个金发男人——但该死的这口和顶在自己脑门上没区别的狙击枪彻底击碎了他的幻想，他现在只能侥幸希望是例行审问。进来的第二天他就和其他刚进来的犯人一起被注射了强力肌肉松弛剂，根据他的了解这玩意至少得一个月才能彻底消除影响，以至于他现在举着手缓慢走到门口都让他出了一身薄汗。

“姓名。”

“001068，赛马尔·森拉布。”他尽量镇定的直视男人的双眼——但墨镜严实的遮挡住一切他能看出对方情绪变化的地方，这让他没来由的有些忐忑。

墨镜反射出额头上激光瞄准镜投射出的瞄准点已经不见，还来不及松一口气，他就僵硬的发现自己的胸口甚至——下体，都被密密麻麻的红色瞄准点覆盖了满。

“指挥部格兰特·罗杰斯，突击检查，请把衣服全部脱掉。”墨镜终于被摘下来，显露出的那双暗红眸子像条吐着信子的毒蛇死死盯着他。巴基在心里轮了一遍他会的全部脏话，操他的突击检查，他现在只希望别被发现什么端倪，以及那位不知所踪的情报局线人可以有点眼色别这个时候撞上来。他费力的脱下有些紧的牢服，用脚把地上团成一团的白衣踢远了些，将手举过头顶慢慢走到房间门口。他走出房门贴站在旁边墙壁示意对方可以进去搜查了——虽然总有些不对劲，往常的搜查最少也是三名海德拉的人一起搜查。但哪怕这次的搜查官只有一个他也没动一点逃跑的心思——走廊的激光网他见识过一次，上一个试图逃跑的犯人前一秒还喷着脏话端着不知道哪来的德国MP7式冲锋枪扫射，下一秒就被激活的棱格激光网切成了几百块冒着热气的规则肉块。更何况只是突击检查，他没理由白白暴露自己。

但眼前这人却迟迟没有走进去搜查的意思，却只是盯着他的脸无奈的摇摇头。一股无名火窜了上来，但他还没来得及开口一管银漆的冰冷枪口就顶在了他的左胸上，简短的词组在金发男人宽厚的胸膛混响震动后低沉的在他耳边吐出，“我的意思，全部脱掉。”巴基下意识转头对上男人的眼睛一愣。全部？包括他妈的内裤？像是看明白了巴基眼神传递的讯息，格兰特点点头拉远了些两人的距离，歪着头的注视仿佛在期待接下来的什么表演。

褪下时内裤带不小心拍到大腿而发出的清脆响声让他难堪的红了脸，但他还是完成这一切后举起双手向格兰特示意——他不得不拼命顺从让这场审讯快点过去，肌肉松弛剂的作用又开始折磨他了，现在光是保持直立就已经费光他的全部力气。“很好，现在和我一起进来。”根本没给他反抗的机会，格兰特用手指勾住他喉结处绑着的的编号带把人扯了进来，太过粗暴的动作让巴基被呛出咳嗽眼圈也跟着被生理性的眼泪晕的红了一圈。

“你他妈在干什么？”他完全反应不过来自己怎么会被这人摁在床上，可没人告诉过他海德拉监狱里也有爱操别人屁股的混蛋变态。“我说了，检查。”格兰特摁了下床边隐藏的按钮，铁床上弹出的四把锁铐牢牢铐住床上这人的手腕脚腕，只剩一具没被限制的躯体无力反抗。“上一周54号房的犯人在他的，这里，”冰冷的枪管恰到好处的碰了碰巴基的后穴，硬冷的触感逼的他打了个激灵，“藏了点不该出现在海德拉监狱的东西。”

“没被操过？”轻浮的话语激的他从头到脚染起了被侮辱的肉粉色，格兰特仿佛检查什么精密仪器一遍用两根手指小心撑开紧闭的后穴，“或许我可以给你点优待，你自己来。”

一瓶润滑剂和手指用安全套“贴心”的放在他的手旁，格兰特解开男孩身上的束缚后拉了把椅子坐在了一米外的位置，银色柯尔特清脆的上膛声示意他可以开始了。如果可以的话巴基现在就想狠狠给这个混蛋一拳，让他轻佻的眉骨嘴边都留下自己拳头带来的紫色淤青——但他不能，哪怕没有肌肉松弛剂，他也意识到自己的格斗技巧完全比不上这个人。而且他不能死在这里，情报他掌握了大概，只差最后回去汇报。他不能他妈的死在这儿。

生涩的给食指和中指戴上了润滑套，他有些无措的坐在床上四肢僵硬的像被灌了什么金属，谁他妈来告诉他下一步该干什么？他当然做过类似的行为，只不过自己又没有那些妞有的器官，妈的，他想起来格兰特说的是哪个位置了。像是下定决心一样他咬了咬自己的上唇，毫不知情的给漂亮的猫咪嘴唇镀上了一层迷蒙挑逗的水光。他往床的后方坐了坐好让两条腿都能放上来，有些艰难的对着格兰特把腿摆成M形。操他妈该死的肌肉松弛剂，他连把手指挤进紧闭的后穴都做不到，过度的用力让他由腕及肘的带起可见的颤抖，小臂爆出的青筋却和他手腕的无力形成了鲜明对比，“操...”他有点暴躁的用另外一只手捶了下后墙。

“你得先放松，哪怕是浪透的婊子也没法一下就操进去，”格兰特抬枪指了指对方半硬不软的下体，“涂上润滑剂试着摸摸它，我这是在帮你快点结束检查，宝贝。”

巴基自嘲的摇摇头握上了半勃的阴茎。自己在他妈干什么？听一个陌生人的话学着怎么操自己？更令他羞愤的是，在对方握着把上过膛的枪指着自己的情况下，他的阴茎倒比平常硬的更快，涂着润滑剂撸动的声音夹杂着他克制的低哼拌在一起在安静的审讯室回响，阴茎上湿润的液体多到他已经分不清这是润滑液还是前端流出的前列腺液。“好了，现在试试。”格兰特的声音把他堪堪拉回现实。他费力的抬起右手挪到后穴——顺着阴茎和睾丸流下的液体早把这里搞得一塌糊涂——湿热的泥泞不堪。食指和中指果然没有之前的那么难以进入了，他只用了一点力就顺畅的挤进了大半，陌生的刺激让他不受控制的在床上弹了一下，不得不暂停后穴的开拓给自己消化这种巨大快感留出时间。

“G点这么浅吗，第一次就爽成这样的我也很少见到，天生的婊子。”格兰特的荤话和轻笑像是在天边之外传来飘进他的耳朵，他整个人晕的不行，没力气反驳格兰特乱七八糟的下流话，连愤怒的瞪大眼睛都做不到。他靠在墙上，过度的动作加上肌肉松弛剂的作用让他身上发了不少汗，暧昧的泛着光流连在他的颧骨脸颊，胸膛，大腿内侧。“检查、检查完了吗......”他用尽最后一点力气撑开后穴，肠壁红粉的嫩肉跳动着暴露在空气里，毫不遮蔽的显露在男人的眼前，“这他妈...这他妈怎么了......好热......”

“忘了说，为了帮你快点进入状态，这些用品都有那么一点点的催情作用，恭喜你，里面什么也没有，突击检查通过，”巴基隐约的感觉到男人的走进，但他甚至没力气睁开眼确认，“下面是海德拉最高指挥官的特别检查。”

冰冷的枪管顺畅的进入高热的后穴，突然涨开的后穴让他昏热的头脑清醒不少，他难以置信的半张着眼看着身下的人，“你他妈......你他妈在干...操...滚...滚开......”枪管在他的肠壁顺畅抽插，熟悉的形状让他明白了，那他妈是把枪在操自己。“操你...操你的格兰特....这他妈会炸膛......你疯了...”他惊恐的用脚推搡着男人的肩头试图离开插在自己身体里的那把M1911，“快他妈拿出来。”

“所以你的意思是让我操你，不是这把混蛋的枪，是吗。”

“你他妈有病吗，我他妈不想被操....操....你他妈慢点！”没有一点间隙，枪管刚拔出格兰特的阴茎就整根操了进去，太过的长度让巴基深吸一口冷气。

粗硬的阴茎毫不留情的在后穴四处冲撞，暴起的青筋刮弄着娇嫩的肠壁不怜惜的精准摁操着敏感点。巴基几乎已经快失去意识，他只是伴随身下的撞击机械的晃动身子。不知道格兰特操了多久，他甚至感觉下身发麻的没有知觉。

“你这里的水比女人还多，知道吗，”愈发清晰的撞击声和噗呲的水声仿佛在迎合格兰特的下流话，“CIA不该让你装成个傻蛋黑客混进来，你的屁股能干更多的事。”巴基看不见自己现在脸色，但他知道一定好看不到哪去，胸腔里的混乱交杂着快爆开，这个姿势到很适合他擅长的大腿绞杀，可他浑身上下该死的一点能用出来的力气都没有。

“行了小猫，放松，”仿佛是顽劣的恶趣味终于被满足，格兰特笑着拍拍身下人的臀肉，后穴突然的夹紧让他咬住牙才没这么快射出来，“既然操了你，我就会让你活着出去。”

———————————————————————————

他是在情报局门口被人发现的，整个人穿着整齐的牢服晕在地上，手里还拿着厚厚一叠资料。任务非常成功，但巴基从觉得哪不对劲，他对离开海德拉的那段经历毫无记忆，只能隐隐约约的觉得有些什么，但再仔细想却又什么都抓不住。

“巴恩斯，这边，”局长拍拍他的肩膀把他拉回现实，“格兰特·罗杰斯，你的新上司。”

“长官，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”他给金发男子敬了个标准的简礼。

END


	5. 黑盾双卧底2pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *直肠工具箱描写预警*  
> 【lof和wb都有贴直肠工具箱的介绍】  
> *指奸*
> 
> 普通人 AU/双卧底  
> CIA 卧底冬/海德拉长官盾  
> James Barnes x Grant Rogers  
> 盾很黑很黑没有道理的黑/很黄很雷没有三观  
> 关于武器枪械之类的描写完全可以忽略是本人瞎几把写的非常很不严谨  
> 私设如山一切剧情为了开车/注意避雷⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是前一篇胁迫行为pwp的后篇 建议一起观看

那口银白漆色的枪管让他没来由的觉得熟悉。

第一次注意到是出任务后格兰特·罗杰斯给它清洁擦拭时。

他先是错愕为什么会是这把柯尔特 M1911——像沙漠之鹰或者AMT Automag系列的枪一样，准确但后坐力和握把都太大，不适用于战斗射击，更何况早在85年的时候就几乎被革新迅猛的武器市场淘汰了。枪械不是他擅长的领域，除了在CIA课程学到的他基本一无所知。任务回程的车上气氛有点压抑，格兰特在副驾驶一言不发的用通条刷清理枪膛内部，那是他们首次搭档，褪去任务时依靠绷紧神经快速建立起来的默契，狭小的车厢空间不可避免弥漫着一丝尴尬，像是为了缓解这种让他有点难受的尴尬，他没能忍住就随口问了这把枪。能看得出来格兰特大不了他几岁，甚至还有一头略显眼的红棕发色，这让他一开始还以为自己是年长的一方。

“它吗？我第一个搭档的佩枪，我们只一起出过一次任务，第一次也是最后一次，他失踪了，只留下这个，”格兰特没停下擦枪的步序，低着的头让詹姆斯看不清他的表情，“我做了点改动，现在用着倒也顺手。”

“...抱歉。”

“没事，过去很久了。”

那双暗红色眸子盯的他有些不自在，好在没多久格兰特就收回了目光继续一心一意擦着那把枪。

他倒有点诧异格兰特居然是这么念旧重义的人吗，在此之前他还以为CIA特工都把铁石心肠当作基本功。

之后就是刚刚——格兰特在作战室旁的装备间选腿上的枪套，当那把银白色的柯尔特从对方大腿绑着的磨损枪套中取出时，他又觉得说不出来的熟悉，好像是有什么东西在脑海浮现，他费力的想抓住却尽数从他指间漏了个光。

自打那次海德拉的任务之后，他就觉得自己的脑子里有点什么东西不对劲了，当他从病床上醒来听到自己被发现的场景时眉头就不自觉的皱了起来——他记不清发生过什么，或者说不是记不清，而是大脑仿佛被什么机器不留痕迹的清理过一遍似的，他对在海德拉监狱发生的事记忆一片空白。事后他也给上层打报告说过这些疑点，但多方校验证明他拿回的那沓文件的确是货真价实的海德拉内部武器图纸。

“詹姆斯，好了吗。”

门外的声音让他收回思绪，重新犯难的审视着桌子上摆的东西——一个大约四英寸长胶囊形状的直肠工具箱，“呃...还没...长官。”

“有什么问题吗。”格兰特换好黑色的作战服推门进来，这让他有点尴尬的用沙发上的靠枕挡住自己赤裸的下身。

没错，赤裸的下身，因为他得把这个他妈的该死直肠工具箱塞进自己的屁股里。

仿佛看出詹姆斯的尴尬，格兰特拿起桌上那个还残留着可疑水光的胶囊状物体又看了看这个僵直在一旁的人，“不然我来？”

“...报告队长，不用，那个...这个还是我来...我来吧...”他光是想象一下格兰特把这玩意塞进屁股里的样子就打了个激灵。

画面太可怕了，还是他来牺牲一下。

“我的意思是我协助你完成这个工作，”趁着他愣神的功夫格兰特干脆把这人架到办公桌上，“腿分开，距离进行任务还有半小时，Soldier。”

他甚至觉得格兰特把润滑液挤在手指上的动作娴熟的要命，还没等他反应过来带着凉意的手指就抵在了他的后穴口，这让他才反应过来自己现在正以一种什么样的姿势对着他的顶头上司——上身穿着紧身战斗衣下身光溜溜的躺在玻璃质办公桌上，没被格兰特扶着的那条腿还下意识踩着对方的腰保持着双腿分开的姿势。后背上渗进来的凉意没能起到任何缓解作用，格兰特意味不明的表情让他觉得自己的脸现在应该是爆红的不像样子。

毕竟谁也没想过搭档还得干这档子事。

涂满润滑剂的双指慢慢挤进紧闭的后穴，肠壁本能排斥异物入侵不断收缩挤压着试图阻止手指的进一步开拓，手指外侧粗糙的皮肤不太温柔的刮弄着娇嫩的穴壁，这让他心里浮起一丝奇怪的感觉，格兰特的双指在肠壁中呈剪刀状缓慢的做着扩张，他紧闭着眼缓解心里不安的情绪。但突然拔出手指带来的莫名空虚感让他无措的睁开眼，胶囊工具箱被套上了安全套——方便塞进直肠也好双重保护这里面的东西不会对他造成伤害，圆钝的头端刚挤进半寸他就没控制住痛苦的呻吟出声，毕竟这玩意要比格兰特的两根手指粗的多。

“我能忍住，继续。”他看着格兰特停下的动作有些催促，一方面他觉得自己没那么娇气，另一方面他也想快点结束现在的尴尬局面——因为他的老二正毫无遮掩的半勃着在他的顶头上司眼前晃着。

“Soldier，你得适应它在你身体的存在，任何细微末节都将成为失败的原因，”格兰特又在手上挤了一坨润滑液，“比如你夹着屁股不自在的通过海德拉安检处。”

“抱歉，我——”攥住自己老二的那只手把他后半句话堵了回去。

半勃的阴茎在这人技巧的撸动下很快硬了，格兰特另一只手也没空着，重新涂好润滑油通畅的插进后穴，肠壁的刺激让他差点没忍住就射在对方的身上，他被前后的快感夹击着刺激的蜷起脚趾，仰着头紧紧扣住格兰特帮他撸动的那只手手腕，“好...好了...可以了...继...继续放...”

后穴的手指退了出来但另一只手依然没放过他快坚持不住的阴茎，熟悉的圆钝形状物体再一次抵住他的后穴——这次好的太多，至少他没在一开始就受不了。下体是他看不到的香艳场景，肉粉的穴口被黑色的工具箱撑出一个紧绷的肉洞，抽插带出的肠壁嫩肉紧紧咬着安全套包裹住的胶囊。后穴在抽插中奇异的发痒夹杂着阴茎释放前的猛烈快感让他不自觉的挺腰附和着格兰特的替他撸动的手，在直肠工具箱终于顺畅全部插入的瞬间他也尽数射在了格兰特身上那件紧身黑色战斗服的腰腹部。

等他好不容易从高潮后大脑的情欲翻滚中挣扎出来撑着办公桌坐起了身，格兰特还在慢悠悠的拿着消毒湿巾擦拭着手指和被自己弄脏的作战服，还没清理到的地方乍眼提醒着他刚刚射了自己刚一起工作一周的队长一身。还有些软的腿加上后穴的异物让他踩在地毯的一瞬间差点踉跄的摔了个跤，他有些尴尬的避开格兰特在旁边的柜子里翻找着自己的内裤和作战服。

“希望下次这样的工作你可以自己完成了，Soldier。”

“...是的队长。”

END


End file.
